degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Wiki Season 2 Episode 1: Blood Is The Black Part 1
Scream Queens: Season 2 Episode 1: Blood Is The New Black pt 1 2001 (The scene set at Happyland parking lot at 10 am) Woman: Honey wake up. (The woman wakes up her child in the back set of the car) Man: Hey there tiger are you ready to have fun at Happyland? Child: Yeah (The family have gotten out of the car and heads to towards the entrance. As they walk through the child notices the parks mascot The Marionette greet them and is frighten) Man: Don't worry he won't hear you, now what ride you want to go on first? Child: That one. (The child points to a children's ride that resembles ladybug) Woman: Ok let's head there first. (Woman and man watch as their child rides the ladybug ride and man recording the whole thing on video) Woman: Are you getting all of this? Man: Yes I am Karen. (After the ride the child was brought the parents) Man: Ok tiger let's go on few more rides (The Marionette is watching the family) Karen: Then we'll get lunch. (After an hour of going on rides, the family went to food court for lunch) Man: Karen I'm gonna go pay for tokens so the little one play some of the arcade games. Karen: Where are you going exactly? (The points to the building across from the food court that says Happyland Token Palace.) Man: I'm only gonna be about 15 mins. Karen: Pk sweetheart. (The man walks off to the Token Palace) Child: Mommy where's daddy going? Karen: He's going to get you a surprise, so why don't you go play with the other kids. Child: Ok Mommy. (The child goes to play with the other kids) Man: Ok I got enough to get 30 tokens. (The man is about to enter the Token Palace when The Marionette keeps walking in front of him) Man: Excuse me I'm trying to go in. (The Marionette lets him pass and he goes in) Man: Hello is anyone here? (The Man walks up to the booth and notices no one is behind the counter) Man: Excuse me is anyone there? (As the man turns around, The Marionette is behind him) Man: Oh my goodness you scared me. Hey listen can you tell if the token booth is closed or not because it was the door was open but no one is inside the booth? (The Marionette points to the hours of booth is available behind the Man) Man: Thank you. (As the man turns around, The Marionette stabs him in the back multiple before finishing him off by stabbing him in the head) (Back at the food court) Karen: Brandon has been gone for over 50 mins. (Karen walks over to one of the mothers) Karen: Could you do me a favor me a favor and watch my kid for me? I need to check on my husband he's been gone to long. Woman: Sure. Karen: Thank you. (Karen heads to the Token Palace to check on her husband and her child notices her leave) Karen: Hello? (Karen walks in and notices her husband's dead body) Karen: BRANDON NOOOOOO!!! (The Marionette comes behind her and slashes her throat) (Back at the food court the child runs off to the palace) Woman: Hey kid wait! (The woman chases the kid into the Palace and is worried to child staring at the body of the parents) Present Day Sarah: It's been about 7 months since I survived sorority row and Ilife has never been better. Ari and I have an on again off again relationship we first broke when he told me he loved Zootopia more than he loved Toy Story and I was bitch bye but we are together again and all is good Reporter: So what is happening with you know? Sarah: Well you see Hunter, Ari, Annie, Gage and I got invited to attend a summit to speak about our survival from the nightmare that was sorority row. Reporter: Alright let's wrap this up. Alright from News on News. I'm your host and this Sarah: Sarah Burglass and hit me up on twitter I'm applying for more Sarah's and if you're lucky I might pick you. Reporter: That's a wrap! (Sarah heads out the door and sees that Hunter is waiting for her) Hunter: Are you ready to get this ridiculous summit meeting over with. Sarah: What do we have to do this stupid shit anyways? Hunter: the University thinks it would be best if we attend the summit to get over what happened? Sarah: Ugh! (The scene switches to Annie who is in her dorm room looking out the window) Michi: Annie it's just one summit and it's only for today only. Annie: I just want to put the past behind me. Michi: The University is letting all the students on campus to go to this summit as a way for the students to come to terms with what happened. Annie: But it feels too soon (Annie and Michi get a knock at the door) Annie: Kalleb come in! Kalleb: I wanted to let you know the last bus that's taking us to the summit is here. Annie we'll be right there. (sighs) Michi you'll get through this. Annie: I hope so. (The scene switches to to the Bus as students board the bus) Katie: Please can we sit together? Cece: Sure Cam: I saved you and seat Tori. Tori: Thank you (Several other students board the bus) Ari: SARAH OVER HERE!! Sarah: Jesus Ari I'm coming so shut up and be patient. (As Sarah and Hunter walk pass Gage in sitting in the seat in front of them and is glaring at Hunter) Sarah: WTF is going with him? Hunter: Well we broke up. You see- Sarah: Yeah Hunter if you gonna be my "boy Sarah" you need know not drag on about your tragic love life. Hunter: Bitch why did you asked than? (Annie who is sitting next to Kalleb and Michi notices Sarah and Hunter) Annie: Hey guys. Sarah: Annie just the woman i wanted to see. change of plans Kalleb you go with Hunter and sit with Ari. Kalleb: WHY?! Sarah: I need to have girl time with Annie and Michi. (Kalleb goes to sit with Hunter and sits between him and Ari) (The scene switches to Gage) RJ: Hey Gage. Gage: Get the fuck away from before I bite your nuts off. RJ: Just here me out I wanted say I know we didn't get it right the first time but I know you and Hunter broke so I was thinking let's revisit each other. Gage: And I was thinking that if you don't stop bothering me I'll make wish you never met me. (RJ moves away from Gage) Delanie: Ok everyone here is ready to go to the summit? (Students cheer) Delanie: Lets pull off. (The bus pulls off) (The scene switches to Sarah, Annie, and Michi) Sarah: Now as you both know I'm looking for new Sarahs. Annie: As you know I told I'll pass. Sarah: Annie we are sorority sisters and the two survivors of Kappa Kappa, that's a bond that transcends time. Michi: Sarah did you not here what she said. Sarah: Michi the offer is open to you as well. Michi" I'll pass. Sarah: Fine but by the end of this trip you bitches will see things my way. (Sarah puts on her sunglasses) (The scene switches to Ari, Kalleb, and Hunter) Ari: Being in a relationship with Sarah is always something with her. Kalleb: How so? Ari: She's all like Ari no I'm done with furry sex and I want to try things new. Like offed that we could dress up as Kermit and Miss Piggy like that's something new. Hunter: Tragic. Ari: I just want us to have some good old lovin. Kalleb: I here you, Annie barely lets me in after what happened with Kieran. Hunter: Gage is such a bitch. You see- Ari: Yeah that's a good story Hunter. Hunter: I hate you all. (The bus has been driving for 2 hours and the students are bored and tired. Annie begins to notice the bus is slowing down) Annie: Um ma'am I think the bus is slowing down. (Delanie notices the fuel tank is draining and just she begins to open a compartment a gas is released and she passed out which causes the student to go into a frazey. The bus than serves off course and tips over leaving everyone conscience. about and hour later everyone wakes to find the bus is rightside up) Annie: What the fuck just happened? (Annie goes to check on Delanie) Annie: Good she's breathing. Sarah: OK Someone please explain what the fuck just happened? Kalleb: uh guys look out the windows. (Everyone see's that they are in front of the of an amusement park) To be Continued............... Category:Blog posts